Snap
by KaserWaser
Summary: When Thanos snapped, half of the world died. Percy Jackson and the other Greek survivors must learn to deal with their losses. Percy/Piper at the end. Pls read and pm me for ideas. Rated T for kissing, and other questionable content. I don't own any of the characters.
1. THE SNAP

**This is a semi crossover between advengers endgame and percy jackson. **

* * *

**Thanos cackled as she snapped his fist. Half of everything died immediately. **

* * *

Annebeth turned to Percy unable to contain herself. She took a step forward eyes full of -. She wanted to feel Percy's lips against her lips. She wanted there bodies together. As she looked out into Percy's eyes. They had a silent agreement. They wanted each other. In a matter of seconds they were on the bed together kissing. Suddenly, Annabeth tensed up. She felt her body slowly leaving her a numbness spread out across her body. Percy took one look at Annabeth's body and scrambled back. As she looked down in horror, she saw her body turning into dust. That was the last thought she had before she was gone.

* * *

Thalia and Grover were out in the woods doing some hard training. As Thalia bent her bow back and THWACK. She hit her target right on the mark. " Look at that Grover!" she exclaimed. She turned around to the spot that grover had been right then doing push-ups. She turned doing a full 360. All she saw was a pile of clothes with a club laying there. She nudged the clothes with her full and some dust came loose. Then she then let out a scream for help.

* * *

Leo and Calypso were having a nice picnic together. As Calypso bit into the apple and some juice dripped down her chin. It was then caught by Leo's tongue. Calypso laughed then proceeded to give Leo a quick peck on the lips. Soon they were all out french kissing. There session was cut short by a blood curdling scream coming from the camp.

* * *

Jason and Piper was parting in the Zeus cabin for Jason's birthday. "Hold on baby, lemme go get some more tables," he told piper over the loud music. She didn't respond because the music was so loud. She just nodded her head and smiled. Jason took off. As he neared the newly added basement of his cabin, he felt nauseous feeling like he was being dissolved, before long, he was completely gone.

* * *

Silena and Charlie were at the same party as Jason and Piper. Silena was cutting the cake. Her hands started shaking and the knife slipped from her hand spilling frosting everywhere. "Are you okay Piper?" asked Nico. Her answer was cut short as people around her simultaneously turned to dust and disappeared. Peoples screams filled her head as a numbness spread through her body. Charlie ran up to her trying to support her but there was nothing to support.

* * *

Polyphemus was sitting in his cave roasting his sheep. Half of his flock suddenly dissipated. Polyphemus himself was taking longer as he was so much bigger. At first he thought that he was dying because he was feeling the same way that monsters do as they turn into dust but this was faster and less painful. And this time, he wasn't coming back from Tartarus.


	2. Funeral

Chiron galloped intro the courtyard looking panicked. All of the cabins had a steady stream of campers filing out all ready for war. They were ready to battle the unknown enemy. The list of casualties was huge from demigods, to gods.

**Dead**

Butch

Castor - The son of Dionysus and the twin brother of Pollux.

Christopher - The demigod son of Hephaestus who first appears in The Lost Hero.

Chris Rodriguez - A half-blood son of Hermes

Clarisse La Rue - Daughter of ares

Silena Beauregard,

Clovis -

Connor Stoll -

Katie Gardner - A daughter of Demeter

Lacy - Lacy is a daughter of Aphrodite

Lee Fletcher - A son of Apollo.

Lou Ellen - Daughter of Hecate,

Malcolm Pace- son of Athena

Mark - A son of Ares.

Michael Yew - A son of Apollo

Miranda Gardiner -

Nyssa - Demigod daughter of Hephaestus.

Pollux - The son of Dionysus

Sherman - A son of Ares.

Travis Stoll - One of the children of Hermes.

Will Solace - He is a son of Apollo

Zeus

Apollo

Ares

Poseidon

Hebes

Athena

Styx

Minator

Kelly the empusa

Tyson

Aether Apollo Asclepius Attis Cerus Cronos Erebus Eurus Hymenaios Hypnos Kratos Morpheus Paean

And more

* * *

Percy stumbled outside looking around in horror. All round him,campers were looking around in horror. Chiron called for attention. "Campers he called we need to see how many of us are left. Please sign this list. In the meantime, I will go and try to contact the gods to see what happened" he called out.

Thalia ran out of the woods. Smashing into Percy. "Grover's gone!" Thalia exclaimed.

"So is Annabeth!" Percy said.

"What is happening?" Thalia wondered aloud.

"I saw Annabeth crumble to dust or something. It happened so quick," Percy said.

"Are we under attack?" asked Charlie Beckenford

"I don't think so, but something major just happened," replied Thalia.

As the trio approach Chiron, they heard one phrase that made the. Freeze in their tracks. **Half the population dead!** Chiron turned on them with a grimace painted on his face."In all of my years… I have never witnessed so much death. A man or monster named Thanos has destroyed our population with one **SNAP.** '

"How can one snap kill so many people?!" Charles asked.

"That is beyond my understanding young demigod, but Olympus is in chaos. Half of the monster died, but so have half of the olympians," said Chiron.

* * *

The next day the camp had a funeral for all of the demigods who had passed. The initial shock had passed so the grief. Percy was still in shock at the fact that his father was dead.

Olympus was in chaos.

**IMPORTANT: Next chapter is about life in Olympus**


	3. GOds

Aphrodite was in bed with Ares. She felt a little tickling sensation from underneath her. She laughed and pressed in closer snuggling up to Ares. Suddenly, Ares' body wasn't there anymore. There was a thin layer of dust covering the bed. Afrodite cringed in horror but quickly got over it. "He'll reform right…." She thought.

**NO**

* * *

"Styx was hanging out in the underworld having a chat with hades. "You should sell some of these pomegranates," said Styx, "You would make good mon..."She tried to finish but she didn't have a head. Hades stumbled back in surprise as Styx turned into dust head first. As she finished disintegrating, Hades brushed the excess dust of his suit. He then went on with his duties. He was no stranger to death.

* * *

_Line it up. Line it up. And release. _Apollo thought as the released the arrow. Well, tried to release the arrow. He looked down in disbelief as the bow and arrow dropped straight though his… his hands? Then his body disintegrated and there was nothing left.

* * *

Posiden was lounging around in his new game room. He was playing his custom made pool table. As he took the pole to hit the ball with, he turned to dust. However, he was in water to his dust form stayed in the form of him slothing around in the waves.

* * *

Athena screamed as her essence was devorered away from her. She was in the library, reading up on the newest anatomy textbooks when she felt her body being severed from her. She then realized that she no longer had legs. Her body as she looked at her hands, she saw them disintegrating before her eyes.

* * *

Zues was busy building a storm over california when the master bold fell out of his hands and hit death valley instantly killing everybody in the area. As it fell it took the shape of a big hammer. _That's weird thought Zues _before he disintegrated.

* * *

Zephyr was in his ice palace lounging around watching cold winds bring north. As he look out, he felt a cold numbingness filling his legs. As he looked down expecting to see an icy wind, all he saw was dust. Then he was gone.

* * *

Gaea was devouring different sections of the earth when she felt her soul being discovered. In her rage, she created a big crater in the ground. Then she turned to dust.


	4. Important AN

**I am not done with this story but on a side note, will make a SNAP vol. 2. Pls pm me on ideas for this story and for the next snap and what it should be on THE NEXT one**

**Should i make a harry potter one? review yes or no**


	5. Sadie

Percy woke up on that cold autumn day 1 year later. As woke up, he noticed the picture of Annabeth on his bedside. He then realized it had been exactly 1 year since Annabeth's death. It was a memorial day at camp to remember the dead and there was a special service that was going to happen. As Percy finished tying his tie and buttoning his buttons, he decided to take a walk by the ocean. The sea breeze always. Helped him think. As he walked along the beach cool sand weeping through his toes, he realized he would have to move on. Let annabeth be dead. Get a new girl and don't feel guilty.

Piper woke up to bottles of perfume being sprayed. Than she remembered what day it was. It was 1 year after the death of Percy. As she put her perfume and did up her hair she also relized that she had to let go of Jason. As she glanced out of her window, she saw Percy shirtless walking among the waves. As she finished appying her eyeliner, she saw percy emerge from the water dripping wet and looking more sexy than ever. As if sensing her thoughts, Percy turned and looked at her making eye contact. Lacy saw this encounter and turned around raising an eybrow at Piper.

When Percy saw Piper, all he thought was, Dang, Piper is looking hot. He wondered if he could ask her out, or if it hadn't been enough time since Jason's death.

* * *

Sadie Kane, walked to the door of the Posieden Cabin. She had arranged a secret meeting with Percy to discuss what had happened. Her brother Carter had also dissapeared/died.

Percy, who had forgotten about this meeting stared in suprise. He leaned against the doorway, exposing his very prominent six-pac. Wow Sadie thought to herself. She was missing out.

"Come with me to the cermony," Percy told Sadie.

Sadie didn't respond but followed Percy out.

The air was thick with sadness as the procession carried out. He sidled up to Sadie and turned to face her. He guided her chin up using his index finger and made her look him straight in his eyes.

"Don't let all of this sadness hold you down," Percy said softly.

Sadie took this as a sighn. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Percy on his lips.

For a second, Percy started to kiss back. Then, he relized what he was doing and pushed her away.

"Sadie, I dont like you in that way. We just met. Also, I am not over Annabeth fully!" percy exclamed.

Percy turned away, and stalked back to his cabin.

Sadie turned away wondering if she had ruined her only chance to be with percy.

Meanwhile, Piper saw this encounter. She turned away from the Curtain eyes full of hatred.


	6. Pls read about This Plot twist

Question: Should if be Piper X Percy or Sadie X Percy


	7. Capture Percy

Piper POV

Piper knew the had to make a move. Sadie was trying to move in. She had just gotten over Jason, and being a daughter of Aphrodite needed some action. She knew that she needed to talk to Percy **Alone** but didn't know when the right time would be. Just as she was planning to walk over to Percy's cabin, the dinner horn rung. As the whole camp, gathered, Piper couldn't help but notice that the camp's population hadn't even fully recovered from the snap.

* * *

"Hey Piper," said Lacy.

"Hey," replied a downbeat Piper.

"What's wrong," asked Lacy.

"Is it boy trouble?"

"Yea, it is,"

"Is it Percy? I saw you eying him earlier today in the cabin. You know, I thought I saw that girl Sadie try to kiss him. You better make a move soon."

"I know, I just can't find the right time to talk to him. I also down know whether he is over Annabeth yet."

"Its been a year Piper, you can't keep waiting for him."

"I know, its just really hard,"

Their conversation was cut short with Chiron banging his hoof on the table.

"Tonight will be Capture the flag," announced Chiron, "Posiden, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Ares vs. all others."

Piper sighed. Lacy nudged Her. Percy slowly stood, pushing his dinner tray back. He walked slowly towards his teammates to make a battle strategy.

* * *

Percy POV

Percy was creeping through the woods, with Piper at his heels. As the sloshed though the river, Percy kept thinking to himself that maybe, he and Piper might have a future. More than friends. He turned to Piper.

"Hey Piper, I was wondering if you wanted to sneak out of camp tonight, and go to that local diner down the road."

"A date," teased Piper.

"Actually, sort of," said Percy.

Piper didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned forward and gave Percy a peck on the lips.

"I take that as a yes for tonight," Percy asked.

Piper just smiled and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Sadie POV

Sadie who was hiding in the thick underbrush heard the whole convo. _What did she think? She and not me._ Sadie knew, that she would have to sabotage Piper to get Percy for herself. Luckily, She knew where they would be that night...


End file.
